


Astray

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Discovery, Drabble, F/M, Female-Centric, Gen, Introspection, Male-Female Friendship, Nurses, POV Female Character, Platonic Relationships, Robot/Human Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. There was so much to learn now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astray

Though she didn’t understand anything about Cybertron and what technology they had, June found herself drawn to the Autobots since they were trustworthy, particularly their medic Ratchet. It did take some getting used to, but his presence and interest in human biology made her feel at ease, his gravelly voice pleasant to listen to, especially with her son Jack being one of their allies now.

The medic was at times a bit stingy and reluctant to learn from her about how humans work and how they can be treated for injuries and diseases, seeing that he had much to learn, but Ratchet was still a fellow doctor she could counsel and learn from in the long run.

June kept going back there to listen to Ratchet work and teach him about Earth. In a bizarre way, it was calming and with each visit she felt herself relaxing more and more. After long hours at the hospital and keeping a close eye on Jack and his friends, she would relax until she found herself leaning on the side of his leg, looking up beside him, and with an open ear, smiling slightly.

She didn’t mind if she was astray from what was happening in the real world, as long as she stood by his side. There was so much to learn now, for the both of them.


End file.
